A variety of vibrators have been described, many of which are commercially available, and many of which have been the subject of patents. For example, a vibratory therapy device comprising a lightweight portable housing encasing a heater/vibrator assembly for imparting vibratory action to a massaging head, together with heated airflow, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,326. The device includes a plurality of interchangeable massage heads having different surface textures or configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,327 describes a massaging device comprising an elongated generally cylindrical artificial penis which is moved reciprocally by a motor disposed in a separate housing in order to provide sexual stimulation or gratification to the user. A similar device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,261, but which provides movement of a simulated phallus in both a horizontal and vertical direction.
An electric vibrating or massaging device having a plurality of detachable attachments for use in marital orgasmic therapy is also provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,480. This device includes a stimulator which rotationally oscillates through a range of angles for stimulation of appropriate body areas in marital or sexual orgasmic therapy.
Despite the various shapes, vibrating or oscillating mechanisms, and power supply designs which have been created to provide the user of such devices the benefits of massage therapy, these devices have the disadvantage of being limited to providing only stimulation through the sense of touch. The devices of the above-described patents lack any capacity to provide aural stimulation by use of sound or voices which can enhance the stimulation effect in sexual or orgasmic therapy.
Certain sexual devices have been described which provide a sound-playing element which plays a pre-recorded melody or message during sexual intercourse or contact. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,447 describes a condom which comprises a miniature force-sensitive sound playing unit attached to the proximal end of the condom. The sound playing unit contains a chip-controlled piezoelectric sound transducer which is activated by contact during intercourse.
A sound or light emitting device which is activated by contact during sexual intercourse is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,638. This device comprises a ring portion and a contiguous housing in which a circuit is disposed which includes a sensory unit, such as a sound transducer or light emitting diode, a power supply source, and an activator. However, these sound emitting devices are limited to pre-recorded melodies or voice messages, primarily intended for amusement purposes. These pre-recorded audio signals may be impersonal, which can detract from providing appropriate aural stimulation during sexual or orgasmic therapy. These previously described devices do not provide for recording of personalized or individualized messages or melodies, or the transmittal of same. Recording of spontaneous thoughts or ideas that occur or are intended to be transmitted during sexual interplay is not available by use of a vibrator or other sexual device which plays only pre-recorded sounds.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vibrator which is useful for sexual stimulation and orgasmic therapy wherein the device includes a recording and playback function for recording and playing back personalized messages or sound effects which can be used for aural stimulation during intercourse or other sexual interplay, alone or with a partner.